A strange girl
by Crossfur
Summary: I found a girl in my backyard, in the freezing rain, crying. And she changed my life completely.


**I don't own warriors, but i do own the characters in this fanfic.**

**This is my second fanfic for Rainclan, so here goes.  
**

A white flash of light lit up my room. The thunderstorm outside had been keeping me awake for the past hour. I pushed the blankets covering me to the side, standing up. I walked to my window, and ran a hand across, pulling the moisture, allowing me to see outside. Another strike of lightning allowed me to see the edge of the forest, just a hundred yards from my back door. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the darkness and rain. I could have sworn I saw a figure outside. _But nobody would be outside at this hour, in this storm, _I thought to myself. Another flash of lightning confirmed my suspicions. Someone was out in the rain.

Against my better instincts, I ran to my closet to grab two coats. I then pounded down the stairs, waking my parents. "Honey, where are you heading off to at this hour," my dad called.

"Someone is outside. I saw them kneeling in the rain."

I heard my dad get out of bed, the mattress squeaking. I flung open the back door, pulled my jacket on, and stepped outside carefully. Light flooded around me as my dad, in a bathrobe, turned on the lights. I hurried quickly to the person, still kneeling in the mud. About ten yards from the person, I slowed to a walk. My breath came out as a cloud of steam, and the cold rain stung my skin where it hit. The person, from what I could see, was only wearing a thin black t-shirt and shorts. She was crying something like "Why, Starclan, why?"

"Are you okay?" She whirled around at my voice, her eyes widening when she saw me. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

I laid the spare raincoat over her shoulders. "Why don't you come inside and warm up. You'll get a cold if you stay out here."

She looked surprised at my kindness. I helped her up and walked her inside.

Once inside my house, I wrapped the girl in a blanket, and my dad made her some hot chocolate. She sipped it and made a pained face.

"It's _hot_!" she complained."But really good."

"Silly," I laughed, "You're supposed to let it cool first. Why were you out in the rain, anyway?"

I looked at her and saw that she was a small girl, with black hair with white streaks. And then she said a statement that completely surprised me. "I don't know. All I know is that I was on a hunting patrol with my clanmates, and then I wake up to find that I'm a twoleg. I'm actually a cat."

She said it so matter-of-factly that she must have really believed it. She then raised her head, and I looked into her eyes. My eyes widened and I almost fell over. In her amber eyes, her pupils were slits in her eyes.

That night was almost four months ago, or as Hollyblaze calls it, four "moons" ago. To avoid weird looks, we shortened her name to just Holly. She has no last name, but people don't make fun of her, even though her diet is strange and she talks to cats. One week after school started, a bully was picking on one of my male friends. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. Holly _made_ him stop by kicking him into a trashcan. She said that it was nothing, that she had almost killed before. I don't know what scared me more, that she had almost killed someone, or that I believed her.

She made friends very quickly. She was soon more popular than me, which wasn't saying much. The only friends that I had were people that I had hung out with since grade school. She had even made friends with a Jock, the starting quarterback of JV nonetheless. He was in some of my classes, but we never talked. I think his name is Max Cross, or something like that.

Holly was sitting at "our" table, when Max sat at our table. I looked up in surprise. "What are you doing? Aren't you worried someone might see?"

He swallowed a bite of chicken. "Why should I care what other people think? Especially my classmates." _Huh, good point,_ I thought. I then shook my head to clear it.

"But why would you want to sit at our table?"

"Because, Holly is really cool, and I thought I should meet her friends." He bit into the drumstick again, and looked at me with his strange purple eyes.

Since I had no answer, everyone went back to eating. After about three minutes of silence, some of Max's buddies joined us. Conversation picked up between our two groups. I had never seen my friends so loose around other people in our school. It seems like Max had made a bridge across the fast flowing river of social awkwardness.

Soon school was let out, Holly and I walked home. After we arrived, Holly plopped in a chair on the deck, and started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Today at lunch," she sobbed, "it reminded me of my clan, everyone enjoying each other's company."

"I'm sure you'll see them again." I rested my hand on her shoulder.

My body was racked with a vision. They were giant gray beasts, their gaping maws slinging slobber everywhere. I could hear yowls of pain and anger behind me. And then all I could see was a red mist. It landed on me, making me feel sticky. I flicked my tongue across my lips, and tasted _blood_.

Then the vision ended. I gasped loudly at the same time Holly did. She had seen it too.

"What were those things?"

"I don't know. But Starclan sent us that vision for a reason. We have to go warn my clan."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

She ran towards the forest edge, me hot on her heels. A blinding light hit our faces. I fell to the ground, trying to cover up my face to escape the light. I could feel my body getting smaller. Then the light vanished. I stood up _on four legs._ I shook my head to clear it.

I looked at Holly. She was now a black she-cat with a white tipped tail. Her amber eyes seemed bright and excited. "Starclan has allowed me to warn my clan." She said ecstatically. Then she turned and padded towards the forest.

I began to follow her, when a voice told me to wait. "I'll catch up in a moment. Wait for me?"

"Sure."

I sat down, waiting for something to happen. A cat moved out of the underbrush, walking towards me. The cat's fur was a blue color, and she had piercing blue eyes.

"Your destiny does not lie in this place. This is the extent of our reach, so if you go with Hollyblaze, then we won't be able to help you."

"She's my friend, and friends stick together. So I need to help her and her clan."

The blue cat seemed surprised and confused at these words. I guess she didn't get refused very often. I brushed past her, and walked into the forest.

I caught up with Hollyblaze quickly, and we padded through the dense forest for about thirty minutes. I sniffed, and was surprised at the smells that hit my nose. Rich, earthy smells, and the smell of a large amount of cats. We met a sort of wall of bracken. Hollyblaze motioned with her tail to follow her around the wall. We soon came upon two cats, apparently standing guard. The one on the left was a large white tom with weird orange eyes, and the other one was a smaller tabby with green eyes. Their eyes widened when they saw Hollyblaze.

They bombarded her with questions, but she stopped them by saying "I need to speak to Blaststar."

Their eyes darkened. "Hollyblaze, Blaststar died about half a moon ago." The only sound she could make was a small "oh". Then they led us into the camp. Cats looked our way with stunned expressions. We were led into a large, hollow tree. A red cat with thick hair around his neck, sort of like a main, looked at us with tired cobalt blue eyes. He shook all of the signs of sleep off of him, and replaced it with a look of anger when he saw Hollyblaze.

"We thought you had abandoned us, when the wolf attacked."

"I would never abandon my clan. I… it's complicated. But I was called away by Starclan. But I have come back because they sent me a message. Wolves are coming, and this time, it will be a whole pack."

Lionstar's eyes had a concerned look in his eyes after those words. Another cat ran into the room. "Lionstar, wolves have been seen coming."

We all ran out of the tree into the camp. "Okay, we need to fight off these wolfs and tell them that they aren't welcome here."

I could tell that Lionstar wasn't used to giving speeches. He didn't sound confident at all. Everyone but the kits, elders, queens, and a few warriors moved toward the entrance to the camp. It took a minute, but eventually everyone was in the surrounding forest.

"Liz, you should probably stay in the camp." Hollyblaze said to me.

"I know I won't be much help, but I still have some pride and a fighting spirit. I'm going with you."

"Fine, but try not to get hurt."

We padded deeper into the forest. I could hear the wolves now, and smell them. _They stank_. Someone let out a battle yowl, and everyone ran forward. I could see a cloud of fur rising blood made the air sticky and rank. Off to the side, I could see a small, younger wolf sneaking around to kill Lionstar and Hollyblaze, who were fighting side by side.

I didn't want to but I charged the wolf, slashing one of its eyes open, and making it come after me. I had its attention, but what now. I thought for a split second, then I turned a ran. Still furious at me, the wolf gave chase. I don't know how long I ran, but it felt like days, only it was probably closer to four hours at a dead sprint. I passed tree after endless tree, when, in my heavy breathing, I smelled something like what I smelled at the Tearclan camp. _A large amount of cats._

I ran with renewed energy, the wolf still behind me. I came upon a border. I knew this because a similar smell was on the Tearclan border. I passed over the border and continued running. Then I found a patrol. It was a group of about five or six cats. They all heard me running. One of them said "Wha-" and saw the wolf. They immediately went into action, fighting the wolf. I fell down in a pile of leaves and watched through half closed eyes. The world became blurry and I fell into the void.

**This is another background story for The Prophecy Of Light series.**** So I liked to have left you hanging.**


End file.
